


Are You Gonna Let Me In

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Blaine, Teacher Blaine, Teacher Kurt, preschool teacher blaine, principal kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New preschool teacher Blaine goes through a stressful day at school and Kurt is there for him, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Let Me In

“Ok, everybody, are you ready for snack time?” Blaine calls out to the four year olds sitting in the half circle in front of him. A chorus of _yes’_ s and shouts meet him and he smiles even wider as he greets their enthusiastic agreement with open arms. He picks up the hand sanitizer next to him and begins to call each kid up to clean their hands in preparation for snack time.

  
“If anyone is wearing a… purple princess dress today… oh, Ella, you are! How beautiful! You can come up and clean your hands! Now, if anyone is wearing a red superman shirt…”

  
One by one he calls the kids individually, being sure to compliment them about something, ranging from what they’re wearing to how well they’ve been listening to how quickly they cleaned up their toys when asked. By the time all the kids are ready, the mom that was in charge of snack has set a place for everyone and a few of the first kids called have started eating. Blaine stands from his chair and walks over to the kitchen area to pick up a few snacks for himself. He smiles at Molly, Brian’s mom and today’s snack bringer, and is ready to have a quick chat with her, but one of the kids asks for more so she hurries over to the kids, and Blaine is glad to have the time alone. As much as Blaine absolutely adores being a preschool teacher, he is glad to have snack time in the middle of their three hours together. Of course he still jumps in and helps with the kids if one spills or asks for more, but the assigned parents are usually on it right away, giving Blaine a small respite.

  
It always helps Blaine to have a moment where he can gather his thoughts and center himself again. The kids are young enough to not know about dominant or submissive orientations (and even if they were, they would still respect the authority Blaine holds, submissive or not), but it’s always nice to regroup and remind himself of his authority after a case of someone shoving too hard or “accidental” biting.  
Recently, Blaine’s regrouping thoughts have featured someone in particular. Kurt Hummel, the principal of Brookstone Elementary School and Blaine’s boss of six weeks. The first time Blaine was in the same room as Kurt he could feel the dominance rolling off him, and when they shook hands before Blaine’s interview Blaine had to tell himself to lock his knees or else he would have fallen to them in front of Kurt. He had to tell himself multiple times throughout the interview that falling to his knees in submission might hurt his chances of getting the job. But everything had gone great and he was hired the next week, three weeks before school started.

  
Blaine was on campus many times and many hours those three weeks, prepping his classroom and his lesson plans. Kurt was on campus quite a lot as well, and he would stop by Blaine’s classroom many times, checking and praising his progress. Blaine tried to remain professional as possible because he really didn’t want to slip up and jeopardize his job. So Blaine has been able to get to know Kurt well enough to call him a friend and has resisted temptations to kneel for him. He’d call this a success so far.

  
Of course, the temptation is still there and Blaine can’t help but imagine Kurt standing over him and petting his hair and praising him for things definitely not preschool appropriate. And Blaine can’t help but hope that he isn’t imagining anything more than there is in Kurt’s stares or friendly touches or questions about his life.

  
Before Blaine’s train of thought turns completely inappropriate, Blaine is jolted back to reality by a loud wheezing cough. He looks up at the kids enjoying snack and discovers that Henry, one of the smaller and more sensitive kids, is the one coughing. One parent is patting his back and trying to talk to him already, and another starts to walk over when Blaine snaps back to reality. He puts down his granola bar brought for snack and walks over to try to figure out what’s wrong. As he gets closer, he can hear that Henry is barely taking any breath in and seems to be getting worse.

  
“I don’t think he can catch his breath, but it doesn’t seem like there’s anything in his throat,” Sara’s mom, Ruby, tells Blaine. He’s wondering what exactly could be happening when he remembers. _Henry is allergic to nuts_. Oh no no no no. Henry’s parents had told him this. How did Molly forget? How could he forget to check the ingredients? What is he going to do?

  
“He’s allergic to peanuts. There had to be nuts in the granola bar,” Blaine tells the parents. “Molly, call 911. Kendra, can you calmly take the kids to the playground? Ruby, stay with Henry. I need to find his EpiPen.” Blaine runs over to his desk as Molly talks to the dispatcher and Kendra leads the kids out for an “extra recess.” He knows Henry has one in his backpack, but his parents had also given Blaine one to keep in his desk. As he’s searching for it, he decides to call the front desk to let them know why there’s going to be an ambulance on campus soon.

  
“Hello?” Kurt’s voice rings in Blaine’s ear. He must have dialed the extension to Kurt’s office on accident. Weird. “Hello? Is someone there?”

  
“Kurt. Yes, it’s Blaine. One of my students is having an allergic reaction and can’t breathe and we’ve already called 911 and now I’m looking for his EpiPen and I’m freaking out and I don’t remember how to use this and I don’t want anything to go wrong and I thought you should know what’s happening and I’m terrified.”

  
“Blaine. Stay calm. It will be ok. I’m coming down to the room right now. Breathe and focus. You can do this.”

  
“Ok, yeah, alright, yes,” Blaine mutters to himself. As he’s hanging up, Blaine finds the EpiPen in the middle right hand drawer. He tries to read the instructions printed on the pen, but the words are blurring together because he’s shaking so much. He starts to read the directions again when Kurt walks in the door. A sense of surety and calm strength seems to wash over the room and Blaine breathes out in relief.

  
“When is the ambulance getting here?” Kurt asks as he walks over to Blaine.

  
“They should be here any minute,” Molly answers.

  
Kurt stands in front of Blaine and grabs one of Blaine’s wrists. “Can you get through this right now or do you need my help?” The only thing Blaine is focusing on is Kurt’s hand on his wrist; now that Kurt’s here, he feels like his brain is telling itself to shut down and let Kurt take care of things.

  
“Y-you… help, please,” Blaine manages to get out.

  
“Thank you, Blaine, Sit down and breathe. We don’t need you to pass out right now.” Kurt begins reading over the directions and preparing to use it. He pulls the tab out of the top of the pen and brings the pen down hard onto Henry’s thigh. About six seconds in to the ten seconds the pen is supposed to be held down, two EMTs rush into the door. When Kurt pulls the pen off Henry’s thigh, he’s already able to pull a breath in and his neck and face are swelling less. Kurt stands up and walks back over to where Blaine is sitting in his usual chair in front of the class. Kurt bends down so he’s level with Blaine’s head and tilts his chin up with a finger.

  
“Has anyone called Henry’s parents?” Kurt asks looking at Blaine.

  
“Oh. No, no no one has oh god this is terrible oh my god no-“ Blaine’s once-again shaking hands grab at his own wrists and smooth down his gelled over hair. “How could I forget no this is terrible what should I do-“ Kurt quiets Blaine by grabbing both his wrists in one hand and grabbing the back of his neck with the other hand.

  
“Blaine. Look me in the eyes. It will be ok. The EMTs are here, Henry can breathe, and his parents will be notified. You need to calm yourself down now. We don’t need to send you along with Henry in the ambulance,” Kurt begins the sentence with a hard, authoritative tone, but by the end, he’s smiling softly at Blaine and speaking in a quiet, calm inducing voice.

  
“Blaine,” Molly calls from the side of the room, “I’ve already called his parents. They’re on the phone with the EMT right now.” Blaine means to sigh, but a heaving sob comes out instead. After this first release, he can’t stop himself and starts crying in earnest. Molly and Ruby start to walk over to try to calm Blaine down, but Kurt shakes his head in their direction, grabs Blaine’s arms, pulls him up from his seat, and walks him over to the opposite side of the classroom. Kurt pulls Blaine to his chest, rubbing circles on his back with one hand while holding his neck and keeping Blaine’s head in the crook of his neck. Kurt starts to whisper small encouragements into Blaine’s ear, like you handled this so well and everything’s ok now, it all worked out. Blaine’s breathing starts to move from sporadic hitching to more leveled, and Kurt pulls back on Blaine’s neck so he can look him in the eyes. They hold eye contact without talking for almost ten seconds before Kurt has to literally press Blaine up against him so Blaine doesn’t fall on the ground, which is what his body told him to do.

  
“Oh, Blaine, honey, are you really ok? I don’t want you hurting yourself. You’re too precious for that.” Kurt adds the last sentence in a whisper, partially hoping Blaine is out of it enough to not have heard it. But Blaine’s head snaps up and he looks in Kurt’s eyes once again.

  
“K-Kurt? W-what… do-do you really think that?” Blaine asks, hoping with everything he is that he didn’t hear wrong.

  
“Yes, Blaine. I really do. I think you’re precious and darling and adorable and beautiful. I’ve thought that since I first saw you. I couldn’t help but picture myself with you, dominating you, cuddling with you, taking care of you. And I’m really hoping this isn’t one-sided. And I’m also hoping this doesn’t sound as creepy to you as it just did for me.”

  
“Oh god, Kurt, it’s so not one sided. I think you’re amazing and caring and strong and beautiful. I had to stop myself from falling to my knees when I first shook your hand. I want you. _I need you_.”

  
Kurt smiles down at Blaine with such adoration that Blaine would usually turn away, but he’s caught up in Kurt’s eyes. Kurt begins to lean down, but just as Blaine is closing his eyes, Henry’s parents burst through the door. Kurt and Blaine are shocked back into reality and pull away from each other. They walk over to the others and recount the story for the parents and listen to what should be done next. Kurt doesn’t stop touching Blaine the whole time, moving his hand to various spots along Blaine’s back. When everything is figured out, Henry’s parents drive him to the hospital for a more thorough check up, the EMTs leave, and Molly and Ruby go out to the playground to let Kendra know what’s happened.

  
“Well, this has been quite the day,” Blaine chuckles, slightly hysterically.

  
“Blaine,” Kurt says his name while laughing under his breath. Blaine turns around so he’s facing Kurt, and when their eyes meet, Blaine can’t hold it back anymore; he falls to his knees at Kurt’s feet and bows his head. Kurt is stuck in shock for about two seconds before his brain kicks back into action and he fully realizes: _Blaine needs this. He_ needs this. Kurt reaches out and places his hand on Blaine’s neck (he wants to thread his hands in Blaine’s hair, but the gel is in his way. Next time) and leans down so he’s closer to eye level with Blaine.

  
“Sweetheart. You’re so beautiful like this for me. I can’t wait to see more of this.” Blaine’s head snaps up at that, and Kurt grins at him. “I was hoping we could hang out tonight. Maybe I could come over to your place. We could make dinner and watch a movie. See where the night takes us. What do you say?”

  
Blaine stares up at Kurt like he’s just heard the best idea in his entire life, and for Blaine, he has. “I would want absolutely nothing more.” Blaine’s face breaks out into a matching grin, and Kurt leans down to seal their deal with a kiss. _The first kiss of the rest of our lives._


End file.
